deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cronus (Cronus: Inner Yokai) Vs Yukari Yakumo
This Death Battle features Cronus from Cronus: Inner Yokai created by Roymaster11, and Yukari Yakumo from Touhou. Description Yokai vs Yokai! Who will prevail? And who will die? Will Cronus annihilate Yukari? Interlude Wiz: Well, it appears tons of medias have some sort of Yokai and Vampire. Boomstick: Just like today's combatants! Wiz: Oh yeah! We have Cronus, the wielder of Rekensaga Boomstick: And Yukari Yakumo, the Youkai that loves to sleep all day. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it is our job to analyze they're weapons, armor and skills to find out who wins this Death Battle! Cronus Wiz: A young half youkai who had his parents mauled when he was only 800 years old. Though he was chosen over Gami to protect his kind, and due to this Gami in jealousy poisoned Cronus. Which luckily for him he was immune to. Boomstick: Man I want to be immune to poison, just drinking poison every day! Wiz: Boomstick why would you even drink poison, wouldn't it taste bad? Boomstick: Wiz, you shouldn't really question me... Wiz: Cronus later on in life has been betrayed by Gami and was later challenged to a duel. And later won. Boomstick: And with his parents dead, he had to go and adapt to his new life, be HOMELESS! Wow that must suck... Wiz: But Cronus managed to adapt to it rather quick. Boomstick: And in his journey, he has got the guns in his arsenal. Wiz: Cronus' main weapon Rekensaga is a very strong weapon giving him many abilities, like the Ghastly Shield which protects him from physical and mental harm. Boomstick: The Reken-Blow which is a devastating blue wave of energy and uh, Aga-ag-gatsaga-''' Wiz: Agatsa-Kansho. '''Boomstick: Oh be quiet Wiz! I had it the first time! Anywho, this attack allows him to put up his sword He-Man style with his blade coated in lightning being able to use this attack in multiple ways. * Shows Cronus fighting Roiyaru and using Agatsa-Kansho Wiz: We can't forget about Agatsa-Saga. Boomstick: We have Tensha Koredore which makes Cronus slash at high speeds. Wiz: Demon Pulse, a move where he is capable of destroying many demons with it and Tiger Reave as well. Boomstick: And when the time calls for it, he can take out Segicliff. * Cronus takes out Segicliff Wiz: This blade gives him a total of only two moves, but are very strong. Guru's Jungle which allows him to summon trees and vines. And Sceptoris Aura as he shoots an aura sphere with a 50% chance of giving them a sickness if they do indeed survive. Boomstick: He also has the Coyote Lance. Wiz: But, his trump card is his transformations. Semi-Dog Form which gives him a small boost in power, King Dog Mode which gives him the ability to grow claws and slice through "unbreakable" materials. Boomstick: Coyote's Blood Demon Mode allows him to produce a force of 100 megatons, enough to destroy a damn city. ''' Wiz: And finally, we have Jin-Gane Mode which at the very least near featless. But he is far stronger than his previous form that is for sure. '''Boomstick: He sliced a giant in half, and knocked out a knight with JUST A STICK! Wiz: Matched Gami who was fighting faster than a speeding bullet and took a nuclear bomb to the face. Boomstick: And with a youkai that packs a punch, they come with flaws. Wiz: Cronus rushes in without a plan and, overall he is pretty stupid. Boomstick: But as stupid as he can be, he is sure a powerhouse. *'"Take this, Sonic Roar!"' Yukari Wiz: Yukari, a yokai who is known for sleeping all day. And she is one of the most powerful Touhou characters. Boomstick: And instead of directly achieving her goals, she does it by manipulation. ''' Wiz: And she is also one of the oldest in Touhou being at over 1,200 being older than the history of Gensokyo. '''Boomstick: And being a youkai means having great power! Wiz: That is right Boomstick Yukari is among the strongest of Touhou characters, Yukari is capable of doing Onmyoudou. With this she can manipulate barriers, and manipulation of Shikigami. Boomstick: Yukari can teleport, fly, and regenerate, from being sliced into PIECES! * Yukari is fighting Reimu Wiz: And she is also capable of doing Danmaku, also known as Bullet Hell. Boomstick: This allows to her shoot projectiles at a rapid rate and at unbelievable numbers that makes it nearly impossible to dodge overwhelming the opponent. Wiz: She has skill cards such as Bewitching Bait, Boundary Intellect and Feat and many more. Boomstick: She can move at relativistic speeds and fight at even the speed of light! Wiz: She has seemingly limitless stamina, and capable of fighting against Reimu Hakurei who is somewhere in the planetary level. Boomstick: She is also pretty durable being able to take continent level attacks and shrug it off to keep on fighting. Intermission Fight FIGHT! KO! Results Advantages and Disadvantages Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Candidates for deletion